


I can handle it

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Am I becoming good at tagging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, I love angst, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame awesome art, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Two RK900 is better than one, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When everything turns bad for Gavin, a mechanic for combat plane, his half-brother brought him the solution: two RK900. But... they don't really have the same view of the situation. When Gavin wants to save his entreprise, his brother thought he rather needs... something else./ ! \ Mechanic AU/ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame awesome artwork!





	I can handle it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Hi people!  
> This is a fanfiction inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artworks (yes again... I don't want to stop.) here is the two links ! <3   
> https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1075981867608956930  
> https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1075597647560536064
> 
> PS: English is not my main language and I've dislexya so I'm so sorry if some sentence sucks (but not in the same way that certain characters ~)

 

Curled up in the garden, Gavin Reed was crying. Few feet away from him, there were ducks slowly moving on the tiny lake. It was the lake on the back of his grandparents’ big garden. He was even hidden by bushes with beautiful flowers on them. But he didn’t care. He was crying. Crying because he was different. Because he couldn’t be like the others…

For his birthday, his grandmother had invited a bunch of children and all of them mocked him. They mocked him because he had just an arm. He couldn’t play baseball with them. He had offered to try football or basketball even if he hated those games but they had just mocked him. Yes, it was his birthday party but it was only children from his grandfather’s friends so … they didn’t care.

He had lost his arm in a car accident, five years ago when he was only four… Fortunately, it was his left arm. Fortunately, he was still young and had learned a lot of things but he also knew he couldn’t do what he wanted… Some game, some sport, some things normal like helping at home like the others.

He was a freak.

He wanted to be like the others…

It wasn’t the first time people mocked him in a way or another because he was different. But it was the first time it was so awful.

So he cried. Cried in a tight ball…

“Gavin?”

He sniffed and rubbed his red nose with his palm.

The bushes ruffled and another kid appeared.

“Gavin…” The kid handed him an ice cream in a cardboard protection. “I took that for you.”

Gavin sniffed again and took it. His hand shook because, now, he couldn’t take off the cardboard. Once again. Why was he a freak?

Well, he could, actually got his treat.

Like a freak.

He used his teeth to rip off the cardboard and let it fall on the green herb, sobbing once again.

“Gavin… One day, I’ll change it for you,” the kid said. “One day, you’ll have two arms again. I swear…”

“Thank you, Eli’…” Gavin moved to the side and pressed his head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he sniffed, before liking the ice cream.

 

 

Twenty-nine years later

 

“What do you mean with ‘nobody has tested it’?” an old man asked, creasing his tiny nose.

“Nobody has tested the plane, is it easier to understand?”

The man grinned, his arms folded as the old’s eyes widened. Just before he pointed out the plane at few feet from there.

“Do you really think I’ll buy your shit?!”

“My plane is better than the Team Tempest’s Meteor TT606. Come on, give a try. You’ll love it!”

“No. If this thing is not an autonomous plane…”

“My planes are way better than those shits! You want your phckin’ plane turning against you in the middle of a fight? A phckin’ autonomous will do that!”

The old man chuckle nastily and watched the black arm with a blue light and lighter area.

As soon as the mechanic noticed it, he closed himself. “Get the phck out of my hangar!”

“Next time…”

“THERE IS NO NEXT TIME! Get the phck out!”

“Well… Mister Reed.” The old man threw him a cold look then left with his associates.

Gavin held out his middle finger. Both. Making shine the robotic one.

When the old man was out of his sight, he touched the combat plane with a sigh. Nobody wanted the Kamski M-6.09. It was a masterpiece and he had done few tests from distance but … nobody wanted it.

He passed his hands on his face and moved to the restroom. Which was actually another part of his workshop. There, he took a screwdriver before climbing in a machine to open a plate of his arm. If he had nothing to do, he could check this…

It will be maybe the last time he could do that because … if he didn’t get a buyer soon, he’ll have to stop mechanic, stop trying to change the world with plane using Humans, like before, while being more sensitive, more powerful than autonomous. He would have to find those kind of job he was afraid to get from the start of his life…

 

 

On the floor, screwdrivers, wrenches, hammer in different sizes and even oil puddles were laid. An old table held by a mechanic arm was occupied by a man asleep. Sleeping so well, for once, and so used to the sound of the machinery he even didn’t wake up when someone opened the door of the shed.

Not one but three people walked by. Two installed near the table when the third one bent the man, yelling in his ear.

“Gav! Wake up! Look what I made for you!”

Gavin woke up suddenly. Almost hitting his head with the man.

“I made you assistants,” the other man smiled, happily, showing the two new models.

They were next to each other, waiting, arms being the back and perfectly straight. Well… Those guys, certainly robots, were really beautiful so Gavin hoped they weren’t _straight_. And then he shook his head to chase those ideas. What was in his mind?!

“You did what, Eli?!”

Elijah sighed with a puppy look. “I got a call from your last investor. How do you want to sell if you act like an asshole with everybody?”

“ _They_ don’t want my plane!” he said, straddling the table.

“He said you don’t want to test your plane.”

“I test it by myself!” he yelled before jumping on the floor.

He quickly walked out of the shed, Elijah following him. Gavin held out his hand, touching the plane which started to turn itself on.

“Look! I can do whatever I want with it!” Gavin protested.

The plane rolled in the hangar, moving to the door.

“I test them! I know my job! They want someone coming in?! Perfect!”

The plane cockpit opened as Gavin dashed to hit, jumping on a wing to slide on the seat as his baby was still moving. Using a remote, he even opened the hangar and pushed his plane faster, fastening his belt.

He knew it by heart even if he never piloted one by himself. He just connected tightly with it. His hand was really bright as he controlled the motor and every other part of the Kamski M-609.

Just when it passed the gates … it suddenly stopped.

“What?!”

Gavin turned everything on but nothing moved.

What was happening?!

Panicked, he moved the joystick and pressed a button.

“That’s my robots, Gav’.”

Hearing his half-brother’s voice, Gavin turned his head to look to the man walking silently with the two robots following him.

“Your robots suck!” Gavin yelled.

“I won’t lose you because you’re stupid.”

“I’m not stupid,” the mechanic replied. “That’s my baby.”

“Yes. And you can maybe control it a bit but not correctly. That’s why I bring you the RK900s.”

Gavin watched the buttons and the lever. His half-brother was right… He knew what they were doing, how he should use them and even in which order but he never piloted one… All his tests were on a straight line, tiny curb and again straight line. Elijah had created this whole area for him and the only thing he could hurt were birds. And he remembered well how the Eli-j1 had crashed because of a bunch of ducks in the past…

He couldn’t correctly test his planes, he knew it. He perfectly knew it… But he couldn’t afford pilots for this because the risks were too heavy and he couldn’t work with Androids. Why people couldn’t believe him and then do the tests with Androids in their own enterprise when they’ll have bought him his babies?

Now, he was there… He wasn’t even able to use his plane because one of those stupid robots was preventing him to.

He hated those things.

He looked at his arms and pressed his fingers to his wrist. Sadly. As much he hated them, he was a bit like them. Even more because they had the same engineer.

“Will you be happy if I take your stupid bots?”

“Of course,” he said.

Gavin groaned.

“Very well! Can I have back the control of my phckin’ plane or it’s too much for you stupid bots?!”

“RK900-01?”

The one wearing a tight black pants and a sweater turtleneck black and gray got his LED turning to yellow. Gavin felt the connection between his baby and himself and sailed it until it was in its normal place.

As he was doing that, the RK900s stayed in place but Elijah paced slowly to follow the lead and be there when his half-brother came out of the plane, jumping on the wing then on the floor.

“I already put the command for you to use them. They can do anything you want. They’ll test your planes and they’re even able to handle the clients because you’re rude, Gav’. Really rude. Your investor told me.”

Gavin sighed and walked to the shed. “I hate Androids. I will never let them handle the chatting!”

“You can’t handle it that way,” he said, following him. “But I had something peculiar for you, so you can handle the customers in the future.”

“What?” Gavin asked, turning toward him.

Elijah bent to him and slid his hands on his cheeks with tenderness.

“It’s time for you to get laid!”

“What?”

“I gave them dick! So you’ll stop being an asshole because you’ll have something in your…”

Gavin pressed his hands to his mouth, red. “WHAT?!”

He could feel Elijah smiling under his palms and he shivered.

“You… You’re stupid!! I don’t want to get laid! Especially not with Androids!”

His half-brother pushed his hands, still smiling at him.

“They’re designed for you. I made them exactly alike and exactly as your ideal. You should have fun and stop being grumpy.”

“Maybe I’m not grumpy but this whole is full of shit?!”

“I just want you to be happy,” Elijah said when his half-brother pushed him back.

Gavin walked once again to the shed. “I don’t need that to be happy! An arm was enough!”

Kamski walked after him. If Gavin was angry, he wasn’t mean anyway. He even held the door for him.

“Are you that upset because I brought you two Androids able to help you in your work and to wreck you or is it something else?”

“Please, stop talkin’ that way. That’s phckin disgustin’! Should I remind you, you’re my phckin’ brother?”

“That’s why I only want you to be happy,” Elijah said. He walked to the desk where Gavin laid his elbow to look plans. “You owe me nothing.”

“Why are you such a phckin’ prick?”

“I just care for you.”

“Thanks!” he said harshly. “Now, I can handle the situation!”

“And the Androids?”

“Get the phck out!”

“Call me before you go to sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Gavin huffed.

“Can’t wait to have news from you in five days!”

Gavin cracked a smile but hide it to his brother, sighing when he heard the door close.

He just couldn’t believe what Elijah was doing for him.

Again.

He stayed in the shed, his office in fact, and looking his plans and organized his schedules. No other investor or possible buyer was planned. Who wanted to come anyway? Elijah had found every potential buyer and he got them angry because he was too … salty.

He clenched his fist around the pen he had in hand. It was obvious he needed to do something. He couldn’t stay like that because, yes, his ideas were good but what he was doing was definitely dangerous … if he didn’t fix his organization quickly, and maybe his behavior, everything would be over.

Elijah was offering him a second chance, he couldn’t throw that away.

And at the same time, his mind was thinking “Again. He gives you a second chance again.” His mind was damn right. Without Elijah, he wouldn’t be anywhere. Well … except in their grandparents’ lake, playing with the fish and the ducks forever. He had tried so often to give up there it was almost stupid to continue.

Looking at the schedule, Gavin sighed. The less he could do to his brother was yielding to what he wished…

He put down his pen and left the room to come in the long lot where he sailed a lot of his babies. Maybe he couldn’t correctly fly with them but he still was able to drive them!

And there, the two Androids were still waiting. Silent, their arms in their back. Standing perfectly.

He sighed and approached them, folding his arms in a protective way.

“I won’t repeat myself. I keep you because you’re a gift from my brother, nothing more. You have to try my planes and make them even more awesome. I want people buying them. I want you to show off with my baby when I’ll show them what it’s possible to do with them. And also the cleaning. I don’t like cleaning so it’ll be your work.” He sighed and looked them.

Both were staring him back, silent but their eyes slightly moving.

“Fine, what model are you?” he said, walking a bit closer to them.

“RK900,” replied the one on the right, wearing a gray pilot suit.

“Nice. I can read, thanks,” he replied, sardonic. He pressed his arms closer. “If I call you, you’ll both reply…”

“Mister Kamski called us RK900-01 and RK900-02,” the one with the turtleneck replied.

“Great,” the man said.

They started to really piss him off. He had other things to do. He snapped his fingers together, having still an arm around him, and pointed out the one with a turtleneck.

“You’ll be Nines.” He moved his finger toward the second. “And you’ll be Hundred. Now, Nines, we will try a plane together. I’ve some checking to do. And Hundred … just stay pretty and out of the way.”

“Very well,” they replied together.

 

 

His pen in hand, Gavin was checking the plane was okay for an exposition. He was really bothered because two of them were actually not as good as planned and one even had a flaw with a weapon. He’ll fix that but preferred to keep this for him because if anyone learned that, they’ll mock him. And if it was Elijah … ugh!

“Okay, we did the first third party, tomorrow I want everything to be done. I’ve other things to try. Day is over,” Gavin decided.

He stretched himself and walked to the shed.

“Do you foresee having a shower?”

Gavin stopped in his track and turned to the Androids, unable to know who had talked. “Excuse me?” he said with a cold voice.

“Do you foresee having a shower?” Nines said.

“I foresee my phckin’ fist in your phckin’ robot face! What da phck?!”

“We have been designed to assist you in any task. And to offer you sex,” Hundred explained.

Gavin blushed.

“We have learned about what was the best for Humans and it turns out they enjoy sex in a shower and after the work. Since your work his messy, you’ll probably have a shower so the conditions are really favorable for you to have sex with us.”

“Phck ya. If you really want to have sex, go phck yourself! You won’t touch me phckin’ stupid robots! You’re there to test my planes! End of the story! Never ever talk about that or I’ll rip your phckin’ piece off!” He showed his middle finger before leaving for a shower.

Though … a shower here, in the back of his shed with any wall, was suddenly a bit frightening. He’ll wait to come back home…

 

 

“Gavin?”

A groan replied to this name.

A hand came out and moved on his shoulder.

“Gavin?”

“I’m awake… I’m awake…” he groaned.

“Want some coffee?”

“Hmmm, ’love you,” he sighed. He heard a tiny “gasp” and facepalmed. “Hundred … for the last time: that doesn’t mean _I love you_ so keep your phckin dick in your pants!”

Gavin rubbed his face and sighed even more. He let his arm connect to the satellite to know what day it was, what time it was and how many times he slept. If his arm could insult him, it would do it. He didn’t sleep at all enough.

“You’re really awake then. You’re an asshole, Gavin Reed.”

“Yeah, love you too, Nines. Shut up, Hundred.”

Gavin stretched before taking his cup of coffee from Hundred’s hand. A bit more than a month had passed since Elijah brought him the Androids and at the time, he had learned to know the difference between the two of them. With the time, the personalities had changed. In their own way. Both were protective but not in the same way. Nines was a bit harsh and Hundred, who seemed to struggle with Human’s idioms, was more ready to give him food if he wanted him to eat rather than insulting him.

Few days before, Hundred had said to him how he enjoyed his presence and how he wanted to kiss him and more. Few days before, Nines had connected with his arms and the strength of his feeling was still in Gavin’s mind.

“By the way, Hundred woke me up, I’m innocent.”

“Hundred. I’m not surprised,” Nines said, looking him.

“We have a big presentation tomorrow and Gavin needs to work on it.”

“Plus one,” Reed said, before sipping on his cup.

“You should stop waking Gavin up. He’s so sleep deprived!”

“Rawr, fight for me, beautiful alpha males! I’m so excited!”

The two RK900 looked toward him. Gavin sipped at his mug with a smile.

“I’m serious, you know. That’s sexy. I have a bit of oil somewhere for you to roll in it!”

“You need to sleep Gavin. Especially because you have the presentation tomorrow. You must rest yourself. And eat more.”

“I’ll bring him something,” Hundred said, looking Nines in the eyes before looking to the Human. “You also need to prepare for the presentation. Are you sure you want to do it on your own?” Hundred asked. “We can handle it.”

“It’s my baby! I can do it! You can’t…”

“I connected with your arm,” Nines cut short.

“Not with my mind!” Gavin replied harshly.

“I know what’s fusing in your mind,” Nines said, however.

“I’m doing the presentation myself. End of the conversation. And you’ll work from the shed, Hundred will be on the plane!”

“Is this a punishment?” Nines asked with a smirk.

“What do you think it could be? Now, let’s prepare the presentation.”

It was the first one since one month. Elijah had a really hard time to find this one for him. He couldn’t mess up.

He couldn’t…

 

 

Pushing the door open, Nines pressing his shoulder against the iron frame. Gavin was bent over a desk, working with tablets and hologram plus pieces of papers. He stayed a moment because he enjoyed the view and on the other hand because Gavin looked really concentrated.

He enjoyed the view for minutes then moved to the desk.

“I think it’s good, Gavin. You should rest a bit.”

“I’ll rest after the presentation.”

“You have nothing to worry about. You know everything,” the Android said. “You know perfectly the model. Each weapon. Each atom of your baby.”

Nines passed his hand on his cheek and pushed him to look him. His other hand slide on his mechanic one.

“Can I?” the RK900 asked, his skin moving from his fingers.

Gavin moved his hand, his black shell starting to shine with blue gloom.

When they connected, the Human got a shiver. The Android’s data and train of thought was powerful. He had only a few connections with his brain through his arm but he had them…

“Can you … can you feel my thoughts too?”

“Yes. This one is beautiful,” he said, moving his fingers on his cheek. “But those… They’re awful. Don’t think that.”

Nines approached his mouth from his.

Gavin wanted to feel it on his lips, sharing a kiss with him. The first one since age. The first one since his last … almost lover, back at the time he still wore gloves to hide what it was. That day, he was in a bar, flirting because he wanted to feel his first burn. And when he was undressing himself in a toilet with that cute stranger … when this one saw his arm…

“Don’t think about that. I won’t do that. I love your arm. I love everything about you.”

Gavin moved his face, gulping with envy.

“I can’t do that,” he whispered.

“Because I’m a robot? … Oh…” The thought just came in his mind. Then, he pressed a kiss on his forehead. “At least, sleep.”

“Sorry, but no. I still have to work. You perfectly know why.”

“Yes. But you don’t have to worry about that. Everything will be alright.”

Gavin didn’t believe it. How could he only believe those sweet words hammering his head? He loved what he was doing, he knew he was good and at the same time … he didn’t think he was worth it. He needed to work.

Again.

Again.

“Be there, at the presentation, tomorrow, okay?”

“Thank you. And when you have finished the presentation … we’ll sleep with Hundred.”

Gavin sent some thought to him through his arm, smiling slightly. He whispered a “thank you” but didn’t really say it.

 

 

Sit on the wing of his baby, Gavin was checking one last time the final details. Normally, everything was alright but he couldn’t take the risk to have anything going wrong. It was his chance. Maybe the last one.

Elijah couldn’t continue to find him investors if he wasn’t able to fulfill what they expected. It was hard enough to offer something not autonomous. The lady who will come today was, in fact, there because she heard the planes were used by Androids and she liked the idea. In his guts, Gavin was disgusted. He tested his planes with Androids because of Elijah but they weren’t made for that!

He felt like all his work was treated badly. He felt like they didn’t see it at its right value.

And secretly, very secretly, he hated Elijah…

“Do you want me to do a last test before the presentation?”

Gavin jumped and almost fell from the wing, his Android’s arm crushed around a screwdriver.

“Phck! Don’t surprise people like that!!”

“I’m sorry, Gavin. Next time, I’ll knock.”

“What humor!” Gavin looked down to see the RK900 in his gray pilot suit. “What are ya even doin’ there?”

“I want to help you. The star is your baby and I must value it. Tell, I’ll follow your lead.”

Gavin sighed and let his leg dangle from the wing. “You’re good with my baby, Hundred. I don’t stress about your demonstration.”

“You stress about your idea.”

“Hm…”

Gavin didn’t want to say it but he liked being around his Androids… Talking to them was easier than talking to his brother. Elijah expected so much from him and he was so afraid to disappoint him. And with the RK900s, it was easy. He didn’t fear their judgment and when they started to annoy him, he could just daydream about their beautiful body. Bless the day when one of his babies had a leak of oil and Nines had to take off his turtleneck, offering him a powerful and gorgeous view.

Since this day, it was hard not to fantasize about them. Though … it was frightening that his brother knew exactly what he wished for in a man. Not only the strong chest with those pecs and abs but also the general look, the eyes, the size of their fingers, the skin complexion. Damn, he was even weak for the moles here and there.

But no daydreaming now!

He saw Hundred smiling. As he knew. He cleared his throat.

“You were sayin’?”

“Your idea is good,” Hundred said, not vexed a second. “The problem it’s us. The Androids. We replace too much humanity. Your fight is right. Just think about letting Androids pilots your babies in real life too. It’s maybe the only way for you to continue your job. Or…” Hundred easily climbed on the wing with a graceful jump, sitting next to Gavin. “Why don’t you prepare them for both? People will be happy to have the choice.”

The mechanic stared him, squeezing his Android’s hand on his own thigh. The words he was saying were true and sweet but, at the same time … it was hurtful. He fought since so much time to have the right back to Humans. And he also knew how people could say they loved Androids but they actually hated them… Just look at his arm. Having an Android doing what you want, being able to sleep with them how they wanted, having the car driving for you … all of these was a big “YES”. But when it came to have to talk with Android, understand them, deal with Deviants or people able to think but having Androids’ part, there it stayed nothing. And still, the whole industry was still swirling around Androids.

Gavin was scared.

So scared.

If he failed there, he wouldn’t know where he was supposed to be. To do.

“Gavin… Are you okay?”

Gavin looked the RK900 and grinned. “Yeah! I can’t daydream about you anymore, or what?”

Hundred was about to say he didn’t even look toward him but he didn’t and got up, walking to the cockpit. As he was moving, Gavin pressing his Android’s hand on the wing to cast information in his baby and open the cockpit for him.

“Except if you like thrift craft, I’d highly recommend you to climb down the plane,” Hundred said, sitting in the seat.

“Yes! We’ll try a few figures in the air to test the fluidity and we also try to have the bazooka out…”

“Yes, Gavin.”

The mechanic jump out his plane and moved far enough to let room for Hundred. Since he had nothing with him, he registered information in his arm as his baby started to move.

 

 

One presentation passed, then two and even three… Gavin got the habits to sleep with his RK900, in the hangar most of the time but he also brought them home one or two times. He didn’t sleep a lot at home so he couldn’t remember correctly.

He still had not kissed one of them, though he wanted it. But he couldn’t decide. He liked them. Both. To him, kissing one RK900 would betray the other. He thought he should have to choice one but he couldn’t. He loved to see them tease each other to take care of him as much as he loved to talk to them or see them. And sleeping between them it was … delightful.

He felt loved at least.

Perhaps … he just wished to have a right love. Something right in his life?

Though … today was a bit different than the other days. Yesterday, Gavin went home to have a bath and a big meal after a presentation to an important group and since this moment, they didn’t see him. The two RK900s didn’t even know if he came to the hangar today. But the presentation did really well so Gavin was certainly in town to fix details or to visit the company and sign the contract?

They were both excited by this idea though they wanted to see Gavin. Especially because they hadn’t been warned…

Since they have both to take care of the cleaning and they wanted to keep their mind busy, they just started to clean the place. Plus, Gavin would certainly be happy, or less grumpy, to see this.

They separate the whole area in two and each of them took care of their own part.

Doing the clean work wasn’t really fun and Nines’ mind quickly moved around. He thought about the planes, ready to help his Human if he listened to him, and then to his Human. As he was in the secret of his data, he let his thoughts follow what they wanted. He wondered what it was to kiss Gavin, reminded himself the feeling of hugging him and even being hugged by him but also … his mind followed some spicy lead. After all, a part of him had been created for that and sometime, he asked himself if he did something wrong since Gavin didn’t want him. But he didn’t want Hundred either. Maybe he really just hated Android and the thoughts Gavin had for him would always be thoughts…

He pushed open the door of the shed, knowing of much it was dirty there. Of course, Hundred succeed in giving him this place.

Wait…

He heard a strange sound…

He frowned and analyzed the room quickly. With his Android’s mind, it was easy to see what was usual or not and the body in the corner of the room wasn’t usual at all… He walked to it and his doubt became hell… It was Gavin, in a tight ball, sobbing.

“Gavin?” he said.

“Shit!” Gavin quickly rubbed his face and got up. “What are you doing there?” He walked to his desk, his legs shivering.

“I came to clean.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have too.”

“You were crying?” Nines asked.

“Hm? Your data are going nuts, Android!”

“Your eyes are still red and the amount of hormones is too high for someone who wasn’t crying,” Nines stated.

Gavin didn’t reply because he couldn’t argue with him. It would be a waste of his time. So he gathered tablets and folders with his planes’ information.

“Gavin!” Nines took a tablet from his hand and forced him to turn toward him. He saw the sadness in his eyes, he saw the lost on them… “What’s happening? Something wrong has happened to Mister Kamski? Are you hurt somewhere? Is it Hundred?”

“Leave Hundred alone,” Gavin sighed.

Nines frowned because he hopped to crack him a smile with that. He knew Gavin enjoyed seeing them fight a bit for his beautiful eyes…

“Eli’ is fine and I’m not hurt,” he grumbled. “Let me work!”

Nines gave him back the tablet and stared him without a word. He felt like it was highly annoying the Human but he continued. Especially because he noticed something… He wasn’t tidy up things. He was removing them.

“What’s going on?” he asked, taking his wrist.

“Will you leave me the phck alone?! Go play the toaster somewhere else, you dick!”

“They said ‘no’?”

Gavin clenched his hand in a tight ball and throw it to Nines who took the hit without a word though he could have avoided it…

“They refuse to finance you.”

The mechanic hit him again and again and again, the tears building in his eyes each time the Android took the hit without a word. Until … he slid to the floor, crying.

“It’s over… It’s phckin’ over… I thought I could do it but I can’t…”

Nines crouched next to him. “Mister Kamski will…”

“You don’t understand!” Gavin burst. “He paid them! He paid them all! They only came because he paid them! Nobody cares about what I’m doin’! It’s phckin’ useless. It’s over! And you and Hundred you can leave! It’s done! I’ve to be a waiter or cashier, hide my arm, be a freak in this phckin’ crowd! I hung up but it was a lie! A phckin’ lie!”

Gavin pressed his fingers on the floor under him, his view so blur because he couldn’t stop crying.

Nines got up, turned and walked to the door.

Gavin hiccupped, wanting to ask him to stay. He wished … he wished they wouldn’t leave him. But of course… He had discovered everything Elijah was doing in his back so, now it was over, they didn’t have to stay. They even didn’t love him. They clearly just wanted to have sex with him because it was their mission.

And he was there, crying like a child on the floor of his office. Crying because he had nothing else to do in his life. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to be with the other Humans in the real life. He couldn’t bear their looks. He couldn’t be with this, with a stupid job he hated. He moved his hand to his mouth, biting his wrist as he was crying, hiccupping and shaking. It was over…

It had never been…

When he thought what he was doing mattered, it was just a lie. It was Elijah… His half-brother loved him but that was the problem. He had flattened everything in his path. Now he had to face the fact nobody had ever wanted to see his planes or anything else. He passed through his life with the things he loved hurting him and he was alone.

Phckin’ alone.

He was about to lose his job, because he couldn’t force his half-brother to waste his money in something useless, and he was about to lose the two Androids he loved.

He didn’t matter.

He hated Elijah…

Why he saved him from the lake twenty years ago? Why he saved him from the lake fifteen years ago? Why he survived the car accident?

Why he couldn’t be normal?

Why he couldn’t enjoy something else in his life?

He wanted to think to do mechanic for fun and maybe find a job in a garage or something but… Androids took all the jobs. He would have a chance if he got a cashier or waiter job, to be honest.

Maybe he would have to live in Elijah’s place, to rely on him. For what lasted of his life…

He couldn’t.

He just couldn’t do that.

He couldn’t be a burden…

His whole body was shivering. He wanted to know when his life had started to be that bad. Was it when he lost his arm? When Elijah had saved him? When he has a new arm? What is worst? Was it because he wanted to be normal, to live? When … why…

He hated himself because he wasn’t able to choose a RK900 and be happy with him. Because he couldn’t get up and run after Nines, beg him to stay with him. He’d found the money to keep them if he had to buy them to Elijah.

But he couldn’t. He was there, on the floor, crying … pitiful.

So ridicule.

He was sniffing and rubbing his face with despair when the door opened again. He even didn’t have the strength to get up even if he had the gloom of hope. Maybe it was Nines coming back, changing his mind? Should he move toward him?

Crawling?

He felt arms around him. Hundred? He couldn’t help but cry even more, having a mix of betrayal and relieved in his guts. Or … not so relieved because he’d had to explain everything to Hundred. And lose him too. He pressed his hand on his chest, grabbing the clothes.

And suddenly … he felt other arms around him, hugging him tightly, a face in his hair when lips come on his forehead.

“Huuuush, we’re there,” Hundred said softly.

Nines kissed his ear with tenderness. “We won’t leave you.”

Gavin shivered in their arms.

“You can tell us what’s wrong,” Nines said softly.

The man couldn’t. He just couldn’t without feeling too stupid and ridiculous. But he moved his Android hand, letting it gloom. Nines slid his hand, without skin, on his, though he didn’t connect until Hundred approached his hand shyly, connecting his fingers to him, to them.

Gavin hiccupped under the power of the two connections and his mind was filled by soft and tender thoughts, by powerful love. It was so violent he could barely breathe and wanted to break the connection. But he kept it and, with many difficulties, he sent his own thoughts, let them discover his fear, how he was seeing his future. How he rather not let his brother have to support that…

He pressed his head against Hundred, not even sure he had been able to let them know everything…

“I can’t be a burden for my brother. He gave me everything,” he muttered.

He felt a kiss on his neck.

“You can do what you want. Hundred and I will get a job and you could just do the mechanic with whatever you want.”

“What?” Gavin hiccupped.

“You think there are no more jobs for Humans. We’re Androids. We can have a work and you will be able to live. And do what you want,” Hundred explained.

“I don’t want to be a burden!” Gavin yelled.

“It’s not being a burden,” Nines said, hugging him more tightly.

“Maybe we’re using you to stay with you?” Hundred added, looking him in the eye.

Gavin couldn’t help but let out a strange moan when the Androids’ thoughts filled his brain. Their love was so powerful. He didn’t think he deserves that. It was so pure. That couldn’t have been implanted by Elijah.

Then, he remembered how special Elijah’s love was and he wished that wasn’t implanted.

He wanted this love pure. He needed this love pure. He felt so nice between those four arms.

Alive.

Mattering.

New burst of love came to him, like they knew he was afraid. He pressed even more his hand around Hundred’s suit.

“Gavin…” Nines’ hand came upper hand softly took his chin to make him turn his head. “I’ll be with you no matter what,” he swore before approaching his lips.

Gavin glanced at Hundred, hesitating a second. Only one second because he yielded to this love and accepted the kiss. Powerful. And to the softness of his lips against his. He closed his eyes, enjoying this genuine gesture. The thumb even caressed his chin. When their lips tore slowly apart, he felt a finger under his eyes to chase the tears. He sniffed and pressed his forehead against his.

A tiny kiss came again on his lips, tender, soft, holding so much love…

He smiled a bit then turned his head, rising his hand to caress Hundred’s neck before kissing his lips. He didn’t feel it good when it was a question of love but he tried to let it flow in his kiss, offering to Hundred what he wished for, what he deserved to have because he loved him. He truly loved him and truly wanted him happy. If his kiss had this power, he’d kiss him as often as he could. When Hundred replied to the kiss, he felt the love coming back to him. He pressed a bit against him, still caressing him. When he pushed back his lips, Hundred approached them so he let him kiss him.

He loved that. Maybe even more because he felt Nines coming a bit closer and sliding his fingers under his two layers of tanks, caressing the thin line between the two ranks of muscle.

And suddenly, a burst of fear hit him. So harshly both Androids moved to his violence.

“Gavin?” Nines asked.

“Are you okay?” Hundred continued.

“This connection sucks…” Gavin muttered.

But he didn’t really believe it because the love was coming back in his mind, making pounder his heart.

“Do you really think that?” Hundred demanded.

Gavin looked down.

“If you want to do it, we’re there for you,” Nines said. “And we won’t leave you. Feel our love. We don’t ‘just want your ass’.”

“We’re not like the others,” Hundred added. “We’re here for long.”

“You’ll get bored.”

“Of you?” Nines said. “You’re so fascinating.”

“You’re so interesting.”

Gavin groaned and mumbled.

“ _You_ ’re saying bullshit,” they said together.

The mechanic hit Hundred with his fist, right in the heart’s area. But it was soft, in fact. He sighed.

He wanted it, he needed it. Maybe Elijah was right from the beginning and, well, since his lovers had always been frightened by his arms, he wished to get rid of something…

He loved them both but could he have them both?

He heard Nines chuckle in his back and, just after, two mouths came on his neck, kissing and sucking. He pushed his head back, offering them more room and feeling a bit excited. Nines slid back his hand under his tanks to caress his abs slowly when Hundred pushed his hand upper, brushing a nipple before caressing the soft skin where his arm was linked to his flesh.

Nines bit his throat, making him moan and a burst of thought came through them. Gavin turned red and hiccupped.

“That’s what you’d want?” Hundred smiled, peppering kiss on the side of his throat as he came to his lips.

“It … it’s… It’s ridiculous,” Gavin said.

“You can have it, if you want to,” Nines replied to his ear. “Ask what you want.”

Gavin pinched his lips, the thought didn’t leave his mind and passed through the connection, making even more uncomfortable.

Hundred moved his hand to free him from this unease. The mechanic’s heart pounded faster and he caught it.

“I’m fine! I just don’t want to force you to do anything!”

“You’re not forcing,” Hundred said, kissing his hand.

Using his free hands, Nines took off his pants, caressing his thighs and sliding the tip of his fingers along the willing organ. Gavin couldn’t help but shiver, wanting it. Wanting them…

Nines helped him to be on his knees, holding him up. Gavin passed his hand on it, pressing it. And he squeezed it hardly at the second he felt Hundred’s mouth around him and Nines’ tongue in him. His other hand sent a lot of information as he felt the tongues playing with him. It was way better than he expected. He blinked and huffed as his cheeks became pink of desire.

He squeezed even more his hand when he felt their soft hair rubbing his skin now really sensitive. His head became numb, his heart pounding when he Nines pushing a bit more in him, his tongue caressing him with love and passion and, on the other hand, Hundred moving his mouth around him, the tongue swirling and taking care of each inch with tenderness and love.

It became hard to breathe for him since he was moaning and hiccupping their name.

Soft thought melting with some hornier. And if some were his, others weren’t. At all. One of them caressed his brain as he felt Nines’ pressing his tongue against a soft point. He couldn’t help but let out a cry of pleasure, bending forward to offer him the best access to it. And Hundred was loving the tip of his organ, caressing what he couldn’t touch. He had to force himself not to move more because he wanted to feel his mouth all around him…

“I… I want that…”

Hundred had shared his last thought so he slid his lips around his organ, coming to the base of his body.

Gavin moaned and pushed his head backward under the strong pleasure, feeling the tongue moving as the movement continued.

“I… I want hm … hu … you in me. Both of … yaaah…” he said harshly, the pleasure overtaking him.

“What?” Nines moved back as he heard this envy. He glanced at Hundred who also retreated before kissing their Human. “It’s your first time.”

“Hmmmm,” he replied against Hundred’s lips, already red. “I want both of you.” He blinked. “Ya both want me, right? I don’t want any jealous. Don’t want ya to think I prefer one to the other…”

He let the connection between them said how much he loved both of them.

He was afraid to say it aloud, afraid to lose them if he did it…

Nines kissed his throat, letting Hundred have his lips. Gavin replied to the kiss as the thoughts drowned him again, making him moan against the mouth and gloom his arm.

“That’s no … no fair!” he said.

“It’s our fault if you’re so sensitive?” Nines teased.

“Phck ya.”

“I rather _phck ya_ ,” he taunted more before biting his ear.

“Ye… Yes please,” Gavin let out.

This love and this pleasure were completely disinhibiting him.

“Wait,” he said.

First, Nines let go on his hand, Hundred doing like him, to take off his tanks and pushed the pants out, as the shoes, letting him totally naked. Gavin took advantage of the occasion and opened the zipper of Hundred, helping him to be as naked as him. He felt Nines’ lips against the junction of his arm then his bare chest against his back. Being like that with them in his shed was weird, would definitely turn his workplace as a horny place … but it would maybe be the last time so why not?

Gavin couldn’t help but look down as the suit was coming out of Hundred’s legs. The Android smiled and kissed his shoulder.

“Does it suit well?”

“Uh… Yay…” He passed his arms around his shoulders, feeling a bit ambitious to want two of them in him. “How do I do?” he asked.

He saw things back at the time he had only hands to help him but porno wasn’t exactly documentary to help you to have your first time with two gorgeous Android godly designed.

“I don’t really have lube here. Oil, yeah,” he giggled.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

Gavin felt something cold against his behind and looked above his shoulder to see Nines’ finger open and a liquid coming from it, spreading. And he watched when the middle finger approached of his secret entry. He gasped as the first burn expanded in him. It was something else to have someone this to him. The excitation came harder in him and he bent toward Hundred, letting him kiss his shoulders, his face and his back. He rubbed slightly his pelvis against him then moved his head.

“Nines?”

“Yes?”

“Come…”

“Not now, you’re not ready.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Nines straightened and pressed his chest against his back to kiss him as he pressed a second finger in him.

Gavin moaned against his lips, opening his mouth to have another first. Nines gladly came between his lips to discover him. Hundred bent to kiss his chest, sliding his tongue against his nipples. Both RK900 smiled each time whenever they hear him moan of pleasure. Especially because they were both teasing him to have him plenty ready for what will come next.

As he was following the lines of the muscle, kissing the collarbone and the nipples, Hundred slid his hand between Gavin’s thighs. The Human pressed a bit on his knees to let him join Nines. He groaned when he felt the intrusion.

“You’ll need time,” Nines said against his lips. “Don’t be too impatient.”

“Yay … but…”

Nines kissed him. “No, but.”

“ _But_ … you really … should … stop … hm … pressing there…” He huffed and pressed his back against him. “I’ll come … if ya continue.”

Nines moved his fingers and his mouth, this one sucking his skin wherever he could…

Gavin passed his hand in his hair and in Hundred’s hair as he felt him coming lower.

“I want to see yaaaah … hm, Nines, when … we’ll … do it.” He closed his eyes. “Didn’t see enough your pretty … face…”

He let out an erotic groan as his entry was stretching around their fingers. He also felt more cold liquid as Nines was chuckling.

“Got it.”

He licked his throat but Hundred made him moan when he kissed his thighs.

“How… How to please y … ya … back…”

“Moan.”

The word came from the other and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. They weren’t so different at some point.

“Do your job better and I’ll mo … aaaaah! Phck!”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence to have Nines pressing the soft spot in him and bit his shoulder and have Hundred’s mouth around him again, his second finger joining the party.

“A … assho…. les…” he let out before moaning, his arm sliding around Hundred’s shoulder and his fingers digging in his skin and shell.

Tiny blue lines appeared and his arms gloomed.

He couldn’t help but moved his hips. Hundred caressed his thigh and pressed him inside his mouth, the fingers moving in him.

Gavin moved his nails into his back.

“Pl… Please… I want ya…”

Hundred moved back, taking out his fingers. He took his hands and helped him to get up. He lifted him as a princess or his bride before walking to the table held by the machinery. He sat there, installing Gavin on his laps.

“Do it yourself? Take your time…” he said, sliding a hand on his belly.

“Okay.”

Gavin kissed him as he reared himself a bit. He snuggled in Hundred’s arms before sliding a bit along his member. He bit his lower lips to prevent any sound to come from it. His cheeks red, he looked to Nines who had gotten up and approached him. There, he wasn’t sure he could accept him inside though … he really wanted it…

“I… I’m ready,” he said.

“Hmm,” Nines replied before kissing him.

Gavin felt something in him but it couldn’t be the other Android. It was tinier and colder. His body slowly opened and he gasped as he passed his arms around Nines’ shoulder, pressing him against him.

“Please, please.”

“Don’t be so impatient.”

Gavin didn’t want to have him jealous or to lose him. He wanted to feel them in him. He craved for their loved.

Hundred could sense it in the way their Human lover was pressing his back against his chest. So he slid his hands on his thighs and spread them. Gavin laid his Android’s hand on it so Nines joined to connect with them before sliding his other hand on his cheek, kissing him. And sliding in him.

Gavin bit him under the pain and he panted.

“Breathe,” Hundred said to his ear.

“I’m … phckin’ … breathin’,” he groaned.

And then, he moaned because he felt their love coming in his mind, as powerful as the start. He was still weak for that.

“How do you feel?”

“Go … good… Hm…” He had both the Android he loved in him, an arm around Nines and Hundred’s arm around his waist. “It’s heaven,” he said.

He blinked with a smile. It was the first time someone wanted him that much. Two someone.

“Kill me with your love,” he begged with a cocky smile.

“This one?” Hundred asked, invading his thought.

Nines played the game and added his own love, making him moan with desire.

“Yes. Hm … more. I want it all,” he begged.

Nines moved in him and Gavin let out a tiny gasp. He closed his eyes, fully feeling the movements in him. It was a bit hurtful but he could feel them both move, could sense their love and it was so powerful. So unexplainable. He was fulfilled in every sense, moving his hips to have them both comfy.

And more exciting than that? They were both moaning as they moved in him and, God, it was hot! He loved to hear them moan and groan as he could feel Hundred’s hips bucking and Nines moving in him, following the lead.

“Tell … tell if it’s … becoming … uncomfortable or … hurtful…”

“Y… Yes. It’s…” Gavin didn’t reply and kissed Nines’ chest, digging his nails in his back.

He wanted it harder. Wanted to feel them.

He had just thought about it that he felt them pounding. His eyes open, big and he hiccupped of pleasure, moaning. Just to try, he thought about having it slower. And it changed.

“Having fun?” Nines asked, caressing his hand and holding his hip down for Hundred.

Hundred was holding the thighs spread for him, and for Gavin being less hurt.

“A … a lo … lot…”

Gavin’s eyes shined with gloom he never had before. It became even brighter when he got hit in the special spot. There, he pressed Nines down and kissed him. His head went backward and he turned it to Hundred who kissed him too. Nines shifted and hit him on the spot, making him moan against the lips. He pushed back his head and pressed his skull against the shoulder, his cheeks scarlet.

He giggled when both the Androids kissed his neck, sucking it as he was just fine between their arms, getting so much love from them.

And when the pleasure exploded in him, and in Nines’ belly, he moaned even more.

“Do… Don’t st … stop…” he said.

His arm was all blue, shining and casting a lot of data in his lovers. This was overwhelming. They wanted to feel it again, wanted to please him so they moved in perfect harmony, making him shiver. Again and again.

“Take me like … ya … wanna…” Gavin blinked. “I can hand … le … it…”

Nines kissed him, pressing his forehead against him. He glanced to Hundred and there… Gavin let out a cry of pleasure despite the orgasm that had swept him. They were so powerful, coming in him with strength, passion and speed.

He whined a powerful new pleasure as he hung his arm around Nines. This one was even the more powerful and his thoughts were so strong, making his head numb. But Hundred took him in a way exquisite too, with thought pinning him.

Tears of pleasures adorned his eyes.

“Gav… Gavin… I can’t hold … mo … more…” Nines said.

“C… Come…”

Nines kissed him and pressed himself in a new movement, coming close to him, spreading his love in him. Gavin replied his kiss, whimpering.

Huffing, Nines slid out then pressed his lips all over Gavin’s chest as this one turned his head to Hundred, kissing him too as the last buck invaded his body.

Tears still slid along his cheeks and he pressed himself against Hundred, moving his hand on Nines’ back. But it’s his train of thought that pressed the two to hug him tightly.

“Never leave me. Never ever ever?” he asked.

He felt childish but he didn’t want to lose them.

“Never,” Hundred swore.

“Ever ever…” Niles added.

Gavin kissed them, hugged them.

“I love you. Both.”

Nines kissed his cheek and Hundred the second one.

“I love you too, my Gavin,” muttered Nines.

“I love you so much, Gavin,” replied Hundred.

Gavin giggled a bit, tears still rolling over his cheeks.

 

 

In the middle of his nap, Gavin suddenly woke up, being between the two Androids, on Hundred’s belly and Nines almost on him.

“I got it!” he said.

“Hmmm?” Nines asked, playing with his hairs.

“I know why my babies suck!”

“What?” Hundred asked.

“The train of thoughts! I designed them by my own. I’m a Human but I’ve an Android arm! That’s why nobody bought my babies! Humans can’t sail them! Move, move, move!” he said to Nines, pushing him.

“Wait, Gavin…” Nines started, getting up.

Gavin jumped on the floor and moaned, but this time of pain as he felt on his knees. Nines bent down and took him in his arms.

“Yes. That’s when you play with two Androids, my dear.”

“Shut up! And bring me there! I need to work!”

“Gavin, you need to rest,” Hundred said, sitting in the table.

“I’ll rest when I’ll be dead! Desk, Nines!”

“You want me to keep your behind away from any seat?” Nines teased.

“Yeay! I wanna work. Desk!”

“And you’ll work naked?” Hundred asked as the other Android brought their lover to the desk.

“Yes. Who needs clothes?”

“Hm… Not you,” Hundred smiled, looking him. “You’re beautiful.”

Gavin was still messy with hickeys and bit here and there. Even white spots and redness, and not only on his cheeks, his hairs were ruffled especially because Nines had played too much with them while he was resting, sleeping. Gavin had stayed with them for hours, naked, because after the sex, they had kissed and hugged a lot. Talked too.

He needed the talking.

With them.

Though … when Hundred said he was beautiful, he couldn’t believe him. He accepted the compliment, but didn’t comment on it. He had to reorganize his babies… And if he found an investor.

By his own maybe?

 

 

The stress was high in Gavin’s body. Really high. Certainly over than ninety-nine percent. Fortunately, he only had an Android arm so he didn’t risk too much … unless his arm could kill him?

He looked at his arm and frowned.

“Are you okay?”

Gavin turned his head toward Nines who had appeared under him.

“Yes, I’m okay. Just a bit stressed. Normal.”

“You’ll make a great impression. Especially if you walk correctly.”

“Phck you.” Gavin winked to him, making softly laugh Nines and then he walked quickly to Hundred who will use the plane today. “Everything is okay?”

“Yes. But how will you show the new captors for Human’s use with me?” he asked.

Gavin looked toward the table where Nines was, keeping an eye on the gloves with exoskeleton and mind captors. Everything was his idea but this prototype couldn’t have been made without Elijah. He owned him something. Again. But if that worked, everybody would maybe want it and this time, Elijah will have money instead of losing it…

“I’ll do the show before you’re playing with my baby. Amaze them. I believe in you.”

“I believe in you too,” Hundred said.

“I was talking to the plane!” Gavin said.

“Oh…”

The man laughed and caught him by the collar of his pilot suit. “Kidding, dumbass. I believe in you,” he said before kissing him with passion.

This time, he believed in it. This time, with a bit of love, with Elijah’s love and people accepting him as he was, even if they were Android, he could do it.

And in the end, his brother was right… He needed to get laid!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> If you want more awesome drawing, you can check it on Luscious WhiteFlame twitter (@snpdd_C) or you can hang out in my twitter too? Saying hi?


End file.
